A Long Weekend
by Bea1224
Summary: Edward is hunting. Bella is stuck with Emmett, Jasper and Alice in the Cullen House. What will they do to kill time? First fanfic.


**A Long Weekend. **

Edward was hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. I was stuck in the Cullen's house with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Jacob's studying for his finals already ... so I couldn't disturb him. I have a bad feeling about this weekend. Makeovers from Alice, Emmett teasing me all weekend... definitely gonna be a bad weekend.

Alice's Porsche appeared at my driveway. Charlie was going fishing with Billy, so Alice convinced him to let her pick me up at around four o' clock in the afternoon. I picked up my bag and headed downstairs. I left Charlie some cold cuts in the fridge in case he couldn't cook himself something to eat. I left my note for him on the fridge and opened the front door to see Alice leaning on her car looking impatient. "Come on, Bella! I bought a whole lot of new outfits for you to try on!"

Oh god. This is gonna be a long weekend. "Crap, Alice. Can't we just watch a movie or something?" I groaned. "No way. We did that last time and I bought a whole lot of new outfits for you to try on." I grimaced. I could just imagine the things Alice is planning right now. I shivered at the thought of make-up and high heels. I just sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Alice. "Ugh. Let's get this over with." I grumbled. "Yay!" Alice squealed. We got to the Cullen's house in no time.

When I got in the house, I saw Jasper and Emmett fighting in the backyard. When Emmett spotted me, he walked towards me at once "Hey Bella! Stuck Here for the weekend?" Then he embraced me in one of his bone-crushing bear hugs. "Yeah, Emmett- can't brea-" I tried to choke out. "Oops. Sorry lil sis." Then he burst out laughing. Jasper then greeted me "Hey, Bella." He was still keeping his distance from me because of what happened last September. "Hey Jasper." I gave him an awkward wave. "Alright then, come on Bella! I'll go get you something to eat" Alice said.

She lead me into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" I looked around. I opened the fridge. I was surprised to see so much food in it. "I'll just make myself a sandwich." I said. I grabbed all the stuff that I needed. I was making the sandwich when I heard something explode. I ran out to the backyard to see Jasper and Emmett covered in smoke. Alice burst out laughing. She probably saw this coming. "What were they trying to do?" I asked. "They were trying out this new rocket they bought from the mall yesterday" She was still giggling. I soon started to laugh, as well. After they cleaned up, I went to the living room to go eat my sandwich. I was disturbed by none other than Emmett.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked. "Nothing. Can't I hang out here for a while? Jasper and Alice are 'busy' in their bedroom". He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Eww, Emmett!" I complained. Emmett plopped down on the couch beside me. "What are you watching, Bells?" he asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. There's nothing nice to watch." I gave up and settled for Phineas and Ferb. "What is that?" Emmett asked. "It's a kid's show, Emmett." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. Why are you watching it?" I thought about that for a while. "Cause. It's awesome. They have really catchy songs." We were silent for a while. I looked at Emmett. He was watching the TV intently. "Ferb reminds me of Jasper." He suddenly said. I looked at him. I started laughing. He was right. Jasper was very quiet, just like Ferb. He was laughing with me.

Then, Jasper and Alice went down. Jasper was just buttoning up his shirt and Alice was putting on her earrings. I cocked an eyebrow at them. Alice just shrugged. Jasper just smirked and kissed the top of Alice's head. "Why were you two laughing?" Jasper asked. "I'm surprised Alice doesn't know." I said. "I was... busy." Alice said. Emmett laughed. "Anyway, what _were _you guys laughing about?" Alice asked. "I and Emmett were watching Phineas and Ferb. Emmett said that Ferb reminded him of Jasper." I started giggling. Jasper gave me a questioning look. I just pointed to the TV. As if on cue, Ferb showed up. He was silent for a while, then he said something incredibly witty.

Alice was laughing. "Ha-ha. At least I'm tall." Alice stopped laughing and looked offended. "Oh not you, sweetie. You're cute that way." Jasper said. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." Alice was still giggling. "Oh yeah, If I'm Ferb... what will you guys be?" Jasper asked. We all thought about that for a while. "I'll be Isabella, of course. You said it yourself, I am cute." She grinned. "Then, I guess I'll be Candace." I decided. "I'll be Beauford" Emmett said. We all stared at him. "What? I kinda look like him." He said, in his defense... he did look a little like him.

We all just shrugged. Alice and Jasper sat on the couch with us. My stomach began to growl. Everyone stared at me... except for Emmett. He was looking out of the window. "What was that? Was that a bear? Oh my God guys. He's mine." He ran out into the backyard. I laughed. Alice and Jasper joined in too.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go to the mall! That way, we can get you something to eat too." Alice said. She was so excited, Jasper was on his feet as well. "Darlin', hold your horses. Relax. I can't handle this sort of excitement." Jasper said.

"Oops. Sorry." Alice kissed Jasper's cheek. "Come on!" She started pulling me off the couch. "What about Emmett?" Alice pointed to the front door. Emmett was standing there, looking disappointed. "I couldn't find it." He said sadly. "Emmett." I said. "It wasn't a bear. That was my stomach. I got hungry." He looked at me. Then, he burst out laughing. "We're going to the mall. Wanna come?" Alice asked. Emmett shrugged. "Sure. I'm bored here anyway" he said. We all got into Alice's Porsche and drove to the mal

I, Alice and Jasper went straight for McDonald's, while Emmett went to the sports store. I couldn't take the hunger anymore. There weren't many people so I was first in line. The cashier's name was Mike. Great. "Hello, Miss. Can I have your order?" "I'll have a one piece chicken with spaghetti, large fries and a coke please." I said. "Oh and a McFlurry." I added. "Okay. Anything else?" he asked. He was looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Two burgers and two cokes." Alice said. Jasper looked at her curiously. I was shocked. They hated having to eat food. "Okay. Here you go." He handed me a tray of food. Alice took it and we sat in the farthest table in the room. "Why did you buy food? I thought you hated it." I asked, while grabbing a fry. "Well, I saw Jasper and Emmett having a bet on who can eat the most human food. So..." she trailed off. Jasper just shook his head. "You never seize to amaze me" he kissed her forehead.

When I was done with my food, Alice and Jasper got the burgers and cokes and we left to go get Emmett. He was trying out all sorts of bats when I walked in. The bat he was holding looked really heavy, like it was made of nothing but heavy metal. Poor bat. It wouldn't stand a chance against Emmett. "What's the bat for, Emmett?" I asked.

"I wanna play baseball next week. Alice says there's a thunderstorm coming." He answered.


End file.
